


Then, Always

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>507 Coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding another coda to the pile. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their help on this one. Wasn't sure I would ever post it. 
> 
>  
> 
> insert witty disclaimer here... :-)

Danny felt a slight stitch in his side when he took Steve’s weight. He ignored it. They had to get out of there. Get away from the horror. Get Steve some help.

 

_EMS_ _is 5 minutes out._ Voices scattered and broke apart like glass hitting the floor.

 

He leaned back just to catch his breath. Felt good to sit down for a minute. His heart was racing. He kept Steve in his sight, held on to his hand.

 

_Danny?_ Chin’s voice in his head.

 

Danny couldn’t focus. His eyes weren’t tracking anything.

 

_Get his vest off._

This time it was Lou, hovering a bit too close. He wanted to tell him to back off. He was fine. Just needed a minute.

 

_Looks like he took more than one to the vest._

 

He felt his shirt unbuttoned, untucked. _Thank God_ he was wearing boxers.

 

_Shit, looks like broken ribs. Maybe more._

 

“Is he alright?” Everyone turned at Steve’s voice.

 

Everyone except for Danny. He could barely keep his eyes open. But he could still feel Steve’s hand in his own. And then everything simply faded with a heavy sigh, and his hand let go of his friend.

 

Steve reacted instantly, pushing up and rolling toward his best friend. “Danny!”

 

Kono pushed Steve down. “Vest. They hit his vest.”

 

“Danny?” Steve clawed at her, his attempt useless.

 

“Boss, stay still.”

 

“I need to know.” His words slurred but still demanding.

 

Lou got in Steve’s face. “He’ll be alright, Steve. Relax, okay?”

 

“Need to know. Danny. He saved my dad.”

 

Everyone froze. The whole world held its breath.

 

There they were again, back in that horrible place. And without Danny to stem the tide.

 

“Steve. Relax brah.” Chin squeezed his shoulder. “We’re getting help for both of you. Looks like broken ribs. That’s it, okay?”

 

That was enough for now. It had to be. There was no way to tell for sure how bad it was.

 

Steve nodded. “Yea, yea. Okay.” He cleared his throat. “Danny. You gotta save Danny. Saved me.”

 

No more mention of his dead dad. _Thank God._

 

EMTs rushed the scene, separating the team for a few seconds of frenzied shouts and questions. Too many people assessing and grabbing. Too many voices. Not enough answers.

 

“Please try to keep Commander McGarrett calm. We’ll take Detective Williams first.”

 

“They go hand in hand. I mean, one of them needs to know about the other.” Lou tried to make sense but was sorely at a loss.

 

“I understand that, Captain Grover. Right now, best thing you can do is let us do our jobs.”

 

“Detective Williams is already en route. Couldn’t wait.”

 

Chin nodded, Kono held on to his arm. Lou swallowed hard, taking it all in.

 

“Danny?” Steve’s voice again all laced out with worry and exhaustion.

 

Chin squeezed his hand. “He’s on his way to the hospital, Steve.”

 

Lou tried his best to listen to the medics. Every word was heavy with concern.

 

“It’s impossible to tell until we run some tests, but it appears the Commander’s been given some powerful drugs. May take some time to get out of his system. Add that to the shock from his injuries.”

 

“One of you can ride with McGarrett. We have to go.”

 

/././

 

“Steve’s dead. It’s all my fault.” His words slurred together on the edge of a dream.

 

“Hey.” He felt someone rub his arm. “I’m right here, Danny. Right here.”

 

“Steve?”

 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. We almost lost you.” Steve struggled to keep himself upright, despite his need to reassure his partner. “You died on me, man.”

 

Danny blinked, fairly unsure of himself.

 

“Your heart stopped.”

 

A nurse slipped into the room. “I see you’re awake. And _you_ -“ She pointed at Steve. “You aren’t supposed to be out of bed.”

 

“Heart? My heart?” Danny sighed. “You. You were tortured. Wo Fat.”

 

“That’s right.” Steve squeezed his friend’s hand, moving slightly to give the nurse room to work. “You went first through that door – I didn’t mean-“

 

“Had to find you. Didn’t matter.”

 

“It matters, Danny.”

 

“Danny,” the nurse smiled. “Do you know where you are?”

 

“Hospital, I guess. Not dead.”

 

“That’s right, buddy. Not dead.”

 

“Come on, now. None of this dying talk.” The nurse adjusted the bed and the IV lines, making notes on the white board at the other end of the room. “And you better get back into bed. Your friend here should be fine. As long as he rests. That goes for you, too.”

 

 

/././

 

 

People came and went. Well wishers, HPD, doctors, specialists, nurses. Danny kept a mental ticker running to distract himself.

 

As exhausted and miserable as he was, his protective nature was in full effect. He stopped several people from questioning Steve too much, even when they thought Danny had fallen asleep. He’d crack an eye open and tell them to drop it. _Give the man some space. Let Steve rest._ Hell, they all could use some rest.

 

The staff kicked everyone out in the end. Lou lingered the longest, making sure Steve and Danny were settled. Only their guards could remain. And even they got the stink eye for being in the way.

 

Chin had arranged for HPD to cover the door, while Kono coordinated with Max and Charlie. The crime scene was all buttoned up and tucked in for the night.

 

Wo Fat was dead.

 

_Say that three times fast._

 

Danny’s brain did a somersault at the memory of those empty eyes staring up at all of them. Dead. Threat eliminated. _But at what cost?_

 

 

/././

 

 

The television droned softly on one side of the room. Danny needed it to help him sleep. But neither man could even close their eyes for very long.

 

“Hey, you awake?” Danny all but whispered. He was just a little high on pain killers.

 

Steve chuckled. “This isn’t a slumber party.”

 

“I can’t sleep.”

 

“Let me tell you a story.”

 

“You’re on drugs, babe.”

 

“So are you.” Classic Steve grin which Danny couldn’t see from his bed. Like it mattered. He could hear it in his voice.

 

“What was it? Wizard of Oz or It’s a Wonderful Life?”

 

“Asshole.” A chuckle.

 

A giggle in reply. “Well?”

 

“Both.” Steve cleared his throat. “You loved Hawaii.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“You were still married-“

 

“To Rachel?”

 

“Who else? Me?”

 

“I’ll ignore that one. Please. Go on.”

 

Silence. Then a rough answer. “You saved my dad.”

 

Danny reached out, knowing the gulf between them was too big. “Sorry, babe. Wish I could have.”

 

More silence and then a sigh from Steve, trying to hold back more tears. “I know, man. I know.”

 

Neither man wants the other to cry. They’ve had enough of that already. So they deal in facts. Hash out the details to avoid what they’re really feeling. No matter what, though shit slips out eventually. Emotions are slippery things.

 

“So I died?”

 

“You took 2 to the vest. Busted ribs. You went into shock. Cardiac arrest.”

 

“I remember you on the floor. Thought you were dead.”

 

“You helped carry me out.”

 

“You were walking, babe.”

 

“Not without you.”

 

“I don’t remember after. Must have blacked out.”

 

“They took you. I lost it.”

 

“I really need to LoJack you.”

 

Steve laughed. “I don’t think that’s even a word, man.”

 

“Don’t start. You know what I mean.” Danny held back a giggle for as long as he could. It felt good to laugh.

 

_Maybe they’d sleep tonight after all._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time...


End file.
